We shall attempt to develop new photochemical methods for organic synthesis and apply them to the synthesis of novel organic compounds. We shall also apply fluorescence spectroscopy and chemical degradations to investigate the drug-DNA interactions in order to develop new chemotherapeutic agents. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: N. C. Yang, M. H. Hui, D. M. Shold, N. J. Turro, R. R. Hautala, K. Dawes, and J. C. Dalton, Quenching of the 1n, pi of Alkanones by Unsaturated Compounds, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 99, 3023 (1977). N. C. Yang and W. Chiang, Photochemical Addition of Aromatic Aldehydes to 1,3,5-Cycloheptatriene, a 6 pi s plus 2 pi s Photocycloaddition, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 99, 3163 (1977).